Sadness at a Streetlight
by LotsAlove
Summary: My first fanfic. please R+R more to come. Chapter 4 now posted! No summary cause I don't know what to write but If you get aa summary Idea please put it on a review
1. Sadness By a Streetlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just fell in love with the books. All characters belong to the ingenious J. K. Rowling.  
  
Sadness By a Streetlight  
  
"She doesn't deserve this." Harry thought to himself. He stared down at Her beautiful face. Her unbrushed her hanging in her face.  
  
"Come on Harry visiting time is almost over, we have to head back now." Ron said  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Harry looked at Hermione one last time. He laid the flowers next to her bed.  
  
"You'll be ok I promise." He whispered to her. Harry gently kissed her forehead. "Ok Ron, we can go now."  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry you have to go threw this. You haven't had it easy. But Hermione will be ok."  
  
"I know I just, I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"The doctors are taking care of it. The say she'll be out in no time."  
  
"I know Ron. Lets get back to school. If McGonagall finds us out this late, we wont be aloud to go and see her anymore!"  
  
The two ran back as fast as they could. They were to late, Professor McGonagall was standing at the door.  
  
"Were terribly sorry Professor we were just…" Harry started  
  
"I don't want to hear it, now run along, you should be sleeping already."  
  
Harry quickly ran up the stairs, Ron stayed behind.  
  
"Professor, may I just explain." He didn't wait for an answer. " You see Harry hasn't been taking this to well. Hermione's accident…" Ron began  
  
"Hermione will be fine. I just spoke to the doctor this morning. She will be out in one week. The other cars impact cause the windows to break and shatter. Hermione will be ok, she was sitting in the back seat with her seat belt on. Her parents, the doctors aren't quite sure yet." She sighed. "Those stupid muggle cars, muggles cant do anything right. Now go to bed Wesley, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ok just one more question. How did it happen?"  
  
"A muggle, most likely drunk, ran through a stoplight. Hit their car with full impact. Good night Mister Wesley."  
  
Harry was listening from the top of the stairs. He quickly wiped a tear from his eye. And proceeded to his room. He knew how it felt to lose a parent. But he didn't know them as well as she did.  
  
A short while later Ron returned. Harry explained how he heard and they quickly ended the conversation. Each silently went to bed. Unsure of what to say. 


	2. The Great Awakening

The Great Awakening  
  
A/n: They are in their 7th year.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought out loud.  
  
"Oh my God Ron come her she's awake!!!" Harry screamed with excitement.  
  
"Harry, is that you? Where am I?" Hermione asked, sounding very confused.  
  
"Hermione your in the hospital." Harry explained.  
  
"I remember now, the car crash, I knew we should have flown. Where are my parents?" She asked.  
  
Harry made a face. Hermione knew something was wrong.  
  
"There alright aren't they?" She asked, still confused.  
  
Harry sat on the bed next to her. She started to cry. She gave Harry a big hug. She began to whisper.  
  
"Next year is my last year. Do you think maybe, they'll see me graduate?"  
  
"Hermione. "He took her face in his hands. "I'm not sure."  
  
Harry carefully wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry wake up. We must get ready to go see my parents. I must know if their ok."  
  
Harry put on his glasses and look at the clock. Eight in the morning. He then carefully looked over Hermione, her first night back at Hogwarts must have been a bad one. She had heavy bags under eyes blood shot eyes. He decided not to argue with her. When Harry came out of the bathroom he saw Hermoines sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hermione." He began. " You cant worry about it. It will be alright. I'll be there for you. I always will."  
  
Hermione turned to him. Each reached in for a kiss. When Ron walked in and ruined the moment. Each turned away from each other, equally embarrassed. Ron didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Ready to go." Ron asked.  
  
"Yes of course we are." Harry answered." Just one second."  
  
Ron left the room and started down the hall.  
  
"Maybe later." Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled a little and whispered back "I can't wait." 


	3. Tragedy at the Hospital

Tragedy at the Hospital  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed behind Ron, holding hands and whispering to each other. Hermione seemed like she was almost happy. She had no idea what was to come.  
  
Ron reached the desk first.  
  
"Excuse me Sir?"  
  
A women looked up with evil eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss."  
  
"What could I do for you."  
  
"Could you please tell me which room belongs to Mr. + Mrs. Granger.  
  
The women's pleasant face turned to a frown.  
  
"Well Mrs. Granger is in room 205 but I'm afraid Mr. Granger…Mr. Granger didn't make it, I'm sorry kid."  
  
By this time Hermione and Harry were standing their with Ron. Hermione turned to Harry, Leaned on his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
"Mrs. Granger was up last night but was put back in a coma, while she was awake she wrote you this note. Are you her daughter dear?"  
  
"Yes she is." Harry said for her.  
  
Hermione tore open the envelope and read the note.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I understand you are ok. Those words out a smile on my face. The smile was taken away when I heard of your fathers death. Sadly, I have also been informed that the must put me back into a coma. If they don't my brain would swell and I to would be lost. I hope you understand my sorrow. I will be unable to attend your fathers funeral. They made arraignments for me here. I hope your friends will help comfort you but I will not be able to grief with you until a later time. I miss you so and will see you at a later date.  
  
Until then,  
  
Mum.  
  
Hermione quickly turned away and wiped her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The funeral was horrible. Hermione sat right next to Harry, who was fully loaded with tissues. He couldn't imagine how bad it felt, even with both his parents gone.  
  
After the burial Hermione and Harry stayed later then everyone else.  
  
"Your father was a great man and we will always remember him. But you can't let it keep you down. We have to fight it. I'll fight with you. But you have to promise me something?" He said wiping her tears away.  
  
"What is it." She asked.  
  
"You have to work with me, were going to find out who it was. The muggle police can't work fast, we have to help them." He said.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Hermione looked one more time at her fathers tomb stone, and the pair slowly walked back to Hogwart's.  
  
So what do you think? More to come please review. 


	4. The Gift that Started Something

The Gift  
  
The funeral was over. The teachers aloud Hermione a few days away from classes so she could recover. Harry cut a few classes to be with her.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to do this, I mean, you could go to class." Hermione whispered.  
  
"No it's ok I'd rather be here with you." He said smiling a little.  
  
"Harry, I miss him so much. His jokes, even if they were bad, His cooking, his laugh, but he was just so perfect. And I never realized it until now, now that its to late." Hermione started.  
  
"Its ok, you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure understands." Harry said.  
  
"I want to go to the muggle world, I want to look at the streetlight, where it happened."  
  
"Hermione you know were not aloud to do that." Harry said.  
  
"But neither of us have class, come on Harry Potter just this once, for me??"  
  
He thought of how happy he wanted to make her.  
  
"Ok, just this once. But first, you have to open this."  
  
He pulled out a gift from his drawer.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Just open it."  
  
Hermione opened up the box. Inside was a picture of her and her father. He was waving at her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"He gave that to me, he took it when I went to your house last summer." Harry said.  
  
"Harry Potter, you know how much I hate to cry."  
  
He toke her face in his hand, wiped the tears with his thumbs.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Ron can't walk in on us you know, he's in class."  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was a short one and each pulled away.  
  
She opened her eyes and said "Maybe the muggle world can wait."  
  
The next kiss was more passionate, and longer.  
  
Half an hour later after a lot of kissing and whispering and making out Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Ron will be back soon." She said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
1 "He ruins everything" She thought.  
  
"I wish it never had to end." He thought..  
  
"Tomorrow is another day of free and cut classes. I'll see you here tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds great" she said.  
  
.  
  
"Finally, I got what I've been waiting for." She said out loud after he left. She smiled to herself and got ready for bed. 


End file.
